fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy
The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy is episode 18b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After being measured following a late night storm, Fanboy hallucinates and starts to think he's shrinking. Along with Oz's collection of giant objects, a fake future visit and an adventure in Yo's dollhouse, "tiny" Fanboy has such a crazy day. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Josh Duhamel as Oz Plot After a rainstorm last night, the marks on Fanboy's measuring flower didn't wash off, but the flower grew bigger. And when Chum Chum measured Fanboy, he panics and thinks he's shrinking, he can even fit through the roof cracks (they're big cracks). So they go visit Oz at Oz Comix. Oz announces that there's a metor that will make anything grow bigger, but it doesn't come for another 35 millon years, he also mentions that was the same day the released the super duper pigout candy bar. Chum Chum says maybe twas the candy bar that made him grow, so if Fanboy ate it, he could grow, but Oz eats it before Fanboy can have any of it. So, Fanboy decides to freeze himself so he'll be ready for that. But he was only frozen for 45 seconds and thinks he's in the future, but Oz corrects him, saying that ChumChum got thirsty and sucked him out of cryogenic suspension. Back at the Fanlair, Yo pops by and is horrified to hear that Fanboy is shrinking. So, she comes up with a plan: move Fanboy into her dollhouse so she can have Chum Chum to herself. Yo takes Fanboy to her house and shows him her dollhouse, in the shape of an enormous. She even makes Fanboy a helmet to prevent his head from being crushed (actually, it makes fanboy see everything as huge). The moment Fanboy squeezed into the dollhouse, Yo got Chum Chum to come in and started playing with him by pretending he's a saulor on her pretend cruse line, the S.S. Cuddles. In the dollhouse, Fanboy imagines he's small and spies a chocolate bar on a chair in the corner of the room. He realizes it makes Oz "grow", and if he eats it, he'll "grow", too. But he had to face Yo's pet cat first, and managed to tame it by throwing a toy chair far out. He then gets the chocolate bar and removes his helmet so his head won't hurt. He then bites into the chocolate, and he is "normal sized" again! Fanboy then announces to Yo she give Chum Chum back or she'll get a normal sized therapy. Yo agrees, and Chum Chum is glad that Fanboy is "normal" again. Before they leave, Fanboy says that when they get home, Chum Chum get him out of the house, as the basement is "flooding". The boys laugh and exit, and the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''S.S. Cuddles'' Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy panicking about shrinking. *Someone eating a candy bar. *Fanboy thinking about what will happen to him when he's small. *Fanboy using the phrase "in the future" when thinking he's in the future. Trivia *The title is a spoof on "The Incredible Shrinking Man". *This is the first episode to feature Yo's bedroom. *Scampers, one of Yo's digital pets, is on Yo's LCD screen in her room. *It is revealed in this episode that Yo has a cat. *A few of the kindergarteners can be seen on Yo's toy shelf (implying that she kidnapped them for her toy collection). *This is the first time the Frosty Mart appears, but does not feature Lenny and Boog, but Lenny is mentioned. *Oz never says, "Seriously" in this episode. *Chum Chum was right when he said the flower grew overnight, but thanks to Fanboy’s idiocy, he is led to believe him. Continuity *Third time Fanboy's alarm clock acts as the time card. First two were "Cold War" and "Fanboy A'hoy!". *The closet that Yo has looks like Chum Chum's closet. *Fifth episode using Fanboy's name. ("Fanboy Stinks", "Fanboyfriend", "Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble", "Fanboy A'Hoy!") *The pictures of Chum Chum on Yo's shrine are from "Wizboy", "Pick a Nose", "Dollar Day" and "Trading Day". *Yo announcing to Chum Chum that her bedroom is his new room is a reverse of her plan to move into the Fanlair in "Brain Drain". *This is the second time Chum Chum proves what really happened, only to be pulled in to believe Fanboy thanks to his idiocy ("Fangboy"). Goofs *When Chum Chum says "Wait a minute, Oz. Maybe it's not the supernova that made you grow, maybe it's the candy bar. And maybe if Fanboy ate it --", look closley and you can see that his ears are not even. *When Fanboy says "I'm microscopic, I'm so small! AHH!", his lips are out of sync from what he is saying. *When Chum Chum says that Fanboy grew six inches shorter, we see a line above the line he drew. When Chum Chum drew the line to measure Fanboy, however, no third line was visable. *The flower used to measure Fanboy is seen on the roof, but it was not seen in any episode before, or since this episode. *When Fanboy "shrinks" into the roof grounds, no crack is visable and he appears to go right through the roof. After Chum Chum says "You just shrunk some more", the crack appears. *The "heels" on Fanboy's shoes permanently disappear after just one shot of them. Also, they were never seen at all at the beginning of the episode. *When Fanboy is seen cramming up the dollhouse at the end the second floor disappears. *There is no way Fanboy can take his helmet off when crammed up in the dollhouse. Allusions *'On The Goodship, Lollipop' - The song that Yo sings is S.S. Cuddles is maybe the parody of On The Goodship, Lollipop by Shirley Temple. *'Codename: Kids Next Door' - Yo's Bedroom is maybe the parody of Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban's Bedroom at Sector V Treehouse. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Yo